


Mind / Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanoff

by ScarletWitchFanMarvel (orphan_account)



Series: Infinity [4]
Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Black Panther - Freeform, F/M, Infinity War, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarletWitchFanMarvel
Summary: The next work in the Infinity series. With Romanogers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Infinity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434439
Kudos: 6





	Mind / Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanoff

** Steve's POV: **

"Everything will be fine Steve, I promise."

"I know."

We talked to the black order. They're gonna start a fight. Nat said it's going to be okay. I really hope she's right. How could this happen so fast?

2 years ago, when we had to leave, we spent most of the time together. Sam was also with us. Sometimes he was the third wheel.

-A bit later-

**Nat's POV**

"Thor, where is Carol?"

He looks sad and doesn't answer my question. Seems like this is worse than I expected.

-timejump-

**Steve's POV:**

"What happened? Guys? Where is everyone?"

"Steve? I don't know what"s happening?!" 

I turn around and see how Nat is turning into dust.

"Nat? No, not you."

"I love you-"

And she is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, I know. But I can't really write much about this, it just shows what happened in the time since Civil War, and after the Snap.


End file.
